


"No, come back!"

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Day 1 Prompt for Fictober 2020 - "No, come back!"
Relationships: Original Altmer Character(s)/Original Altmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Original Female Altmer Character(s)/Original Male Altmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949047
Kudos: 1





	"No, come back!"

It had been a hot and lazy summer day. Not unusual for Summerset, of course, but this day was unique for other reasons. Chiefly that Andeyle Silverbreeze's mother was gone for the day, and that Andeyle had elected to spend its entirety in her room, with her lover, Aakair.

Aakair layed splayed out on the bed, his massive frame occupying most of it. This wasn't a problem for the much smaller Andeyle, who had elected to lay atop him, head tucked neatly into the crook of his neck, her arms loosely around it. He had an arm around her, holding her as close to him as was physically possible; and she was w arm in his arms, and they were all but asleep. They had spent the entire day like this, almost, and it had been pure bliss.

As the afternoon drifted into eventing, Andeyle grew more restless, shifting on top of him, and sighing every so often.

He brought his other hand up to rub her back gently, frowning just a little. "Coin for your thoughts, love?"

She stopped moving, giving a long and drawn out sigh. "We spent the whole day like this."

He laughed softly, the sound deep and rumbling. "Yes, we did. My apologies love, had you wanted to go out?"

"No." She said, peeking up at him, her bright golden looking a little mournful. Her tone softened and her voice got low, as she averted her gaze again. "Mother has eyes everywhere. We wouldn't have been able to relax."

"Ah." Was his only reply, the reminder of the elder Lady Silverbreeze's constant surveillance souring his mood just a little. "That is true."

Andeyle's response was to curl more tightly against him, if that was even possible, and turn her face into his neck, and mumble something against him he could not make out.

He rubbed a thumb gently into the small of her back. "What did you say, love?"

"I'm sorry." Her tone was still soft, her voice muffled, and were he not holding her so securely, she probably would tried to shy away from him.

He would sigh softly, and rise slowly, bringing her with him. Shifting her gently so that she was resting with her side against him, he'd pull back a little with an arm still around her, brushing stray dark brown locks out of her face and taking her chin - again gently - to tilt her face so that she was looking at him. 

"There is no need for an apology, Andeyle." He said very softly, pressing his lips to her forehead gently. "It isn't your fault, about your mother. And besides - it matters little what we are doing. I am simply happy to be spending time with you."

And before she could respond, he would kiss her gently, lingering there awhile, pulling away only when air was quite needed.

The much smaller altmer would shift, so that she was straddling him, bringing one arm draping gently over his shoulder and a soft hand to his cheek. She'd brush her thumb across it gently, and her expression looked as though she were on the verge of tears. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Aakair would close his eyes, leaning into that touch, sighing contently. "You were you. Charming, and clever, and kind, and unrelenting in your way. And so much more - it is I who should be asking that question, my heart."

She shook her head, and was likely going to protest - but from the open northern window drifted the sounds of a carriage pulling up in front of the manor, followed shortly by the familiar harsh voice of the elder Lady Silverbreeze. Andeyle tensed in his grip, her hands falling away from him. "Eight be damned, she's home early-"

Without much hesitation, he would rise with her in his arms, then set her gently on the bed. Aakair knew what this meant. "Then that is my cue darling. I'm sorry."

And he truly was. They so often had to cut their time together short. It was a risky endeavor, doing this under her mother's nose, and they never took their chances. He would stretch, and move to the east window overlooking the garden - his usual way in and out of the manor. The much larger altmer would cast a look back, smiling sadly as he watched Andeyle stand up and hurry over to lock her door. 

"I suppose I will see later then, my dear?" He called softly, doing his best to disguise his disappointment, one foot already out of the open window.

"No." She said gently, turning to look at him.

"Come back, please. I don't want to be alone tonight."


End file.
